


Secret Valentine

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I suppose you could call it that, M/M, Other, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day, getting set up on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: You'd been crushing on Prompto for a long time. With Valentine's Day coming up, someone convinces you to buy some chocolates. The problem is they weren't well-hidden, and now the person in question is trying to figure out who you like...





	Secret Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier fanfics from Tumblr which I did for Valentine's 2017. <3

You knew it. You knew ever since the day you were picked up by that motley crew that you were going to be head over heels for a certain blonde boy. You’d been traveling with them for a long time now, but you remember it like it was yesterday…

It was at an outpost not too far from Hammerhead that you first saw him. The four men were stopped to fill up, looking seemingly confused as they pondered their next route over a large roadmap splayed on the hood of their fancy car. You noticed that they looked a little lost, but the idea of offering to help was beyond you; you were shy as can be. And you minded your own business while sipping your soda on the side of the road. You kept looking curiously at the unique vehicle, hoping they wouldn’t notice you staring.

But something, _someone_, caught your eye… It was the blonde.

He stood out from the others. Daresay, he looked a little out of place. In a group with a nicely dressed chauffeur standing around with his arms folded, a grumpy-looking young man leaning against the hood, and some sort of beefed-up bodyguard violently jabbing at the map, _He_ was energetic, bright, and full of life as he pointed his camera at everyone and everything. The way he bounced around, gesturing dramatically and laughing made you smile. You giggled to yourself from the other side of the road when the muscle man confiscated the camera, irritatingly pointing at the map and then-

_Oh no._ He pointed at you… and you happened to be looking right in their direction.

You felt your face heating up when the blonde boy double-took from you, back to his group, protesting in vain before he plopped his hands against his pants in defeat and started towards you. Your heart was racing. You pretended not to notice, not making eye-contact as you stared at the ground next to you, but it was too late.

“Um, hey there!” The man's voice chimed, causing you to hunch up your shoulders and retreat further inside of yourself. Your gaze slowly dragged up to meet a pair of blue marbles. He gave you a friendly wave, and upon seeing him up close, he had the cutest little freckles on his face.

“Uh, my friends and I over there are a _little_ bit lost. And well, we were wondering if you knew the area at all so you could maybe… help us out?” The boy explained, gesturing over his shoulder to the car as the other men waited expectantly in the background. His eyebrows curled up and he gave a nervous toothy grin, the look of desperation plain on his face.

You smiled too. You couldn’t help it. He was just about the most charming you’d ever seen. From his face, to his body language, to his spirited tone.

You set your soda aside, blushing at his toes before meeting his eyes again.

“What’s your name?” You asked in a small, hushed voice as you got up from the ground.

The blonde looked surprised. “Me? I’m Prompto. Prompto Argentum! And you are?”

_Prompto…_ a name you could never forget.

You blushed, then started walking towards the car with the blonde. “I’m (Name).”

* * *

You’d been with them ever since, proving that you were capable of more than just navigation in order to stick around. Prompto made you smile, and his laugh filled you with butterflies. You just couldn’t tell him that.

For every occasion where you switched seats in the car and would end up shoulder-to-shoulder with him while he showed you his pictures, you wished there was something you could do or say to convey your feelings. Every camp where you sat and listened intently to his funny and exaggerated stories. Every time he leaned in close to you to take a group picture. Every dark space where you stayed close to him to feel safe. Every time you fell or were knocked down and he rushed over to help you up with a kind hand…

There was never a comfortable opportunity to open up and show the blonde how you felt. No, week after week went by on the road and you were still tongue-tied. You weren’t sure if you were ever going to be able to tell him.

And then one day while everyone was pulled over at a rest stop to get supplies, you came across what very well could’ve been the opportunity you needed: Chocolate. Valentine’s Day chocolate. You stared at the little package of heart-shaped chocolates on the shelf and scrunched your shirt up in your hands.

When a large hand clapped over your shoulder, you were startled and turned your head to see Gladio grinning at the item mischievously.

“What do we have here?” The brunette said, peering over you. “You finally going to let the cat out of the bag?”

You sighed, hanging your head.

Of course everyone else knew about your little crush on Prompto, except for himself. And it figured that Gladio was the first of the bunch to put two and two together. The only difference was that he was constantly trying to get you to hook up, always ending with you resisting his bold advice time and time again. He even went as far as to keep giving you “duties” to take care of together when setting up camp, like fetching firewood and foraging in “strategically chosen” groups. At least Ignis respected your privacy and Noctis just didn’t care enough to do anything weird most of the time. The most he ever did was push Prompto to stay close to you when you were treading dangerous waters, but nothing overly suspicious.

Gladio cleared his throat. “Listen… It’s not going to get any better if you just ignore it.”

He was right. You nodded slowly, biting your lip. You reached out and took the chocolate off the shelf.

* * *

**DAY 1**

You kept the box of chocolates tucked away tucked away in the bag of supplies and personal junk you usually carried on your shoulder. Though, unfortunately, they weren’t much of a secret now. You were sneaky at the checkout and paid for the chocolate with your own funds, but that didn’t stop your crush from accidentally finding them the next day while looking for something else. You should’ve been more careful when you agreed to hold onto Prompto's camera, realizing he would want to retrieve it at any time.

You were blushing as Prompto rummaged through your unattended bag, holding out your hand as if to yell _“stop!”_ but short of actually doing so.

“Hey, chocolate!” He exclaimed to your dismay, pulling out the heart-shaped box. At least nobody else was around to further your embarrassment. Examining it for a moment, he quickly deduced what it was for… but hopefully not _whom_ it was for.

“D-do you mind?” You stammered shyly, looking down at the intruding man.

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, sorry!” Prompto’s eyebrows rose. Realizing he’d been a snoop, he quickly replaced the box and grabbed what he came for. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody.”

* * *

**DAY 2**

You were glad that Prompto wasn’t quite as perceptive to your feelings as everybody else, but knowing that he now knew about your special gift made you feel a tad bit more nervous about the whole thing. To think things were about to get a whole lot worse.

The blonde grunted in frustration, swinging away at the stubborn peg on the ground with a hammer. “Gahh! This dumb thing won’t… go down already!”

Twisting and snapping two pieces of the tent rod together, you looked up and frowned to see Prompto struggling to get the final corner all the way in the ground. You were both getting soaked in the rain, and the others were scrambling to pack the chairs and crockery back away in the trunk of the Regalia.

“Maybe you hit some bedrock.”

The boy retired as the peg slipped out of his hand for the third time in a row, dropping the tools to the ground for the fittest to take care of. “Maybe we shouldn’t be making our bed _on_ the rocks.” He whined, smoothing over his flattened do as he made his way over to help you with your chore.

You giggled while Prompto knelt next to you and picked up a segment of the pole.

“Hey, I was just wondering…”

You hummed in questioning, reaching for the piece in his hand. His blue eyes darted left and right to see that no one else was in the immediate area.

He gave a little sideways smile, then started in a more hushed tone. “Um. Who’re you planning to give those chocolates to? I-If you don’t mind me asking.” Prompto laughed, almost nervously.

As always, the color drained from your face and was replaced with a bright red hue as he eyed you innocently. You paused, pursing your lips together before turning your attention to the plastic rods in your hand.

“Well… I’ll give you a hint.” You whispered as the boys behind you crept up to retrieve another piece of equipment. “He’s really kind, and he makes me laugh a lot.”

* * *

**DAY 3**

The charade continued on, and the next day you were approached alone for another hint as you pushed change into the Rent-a-Chocobo meter. He’d tapped you on the back alone, looking eagerly to hear more about your secret Valentine.

“Another hint? _Please?_” He begged, putting his hands together. “You know… I just want to know who to point my camera at during the big moment!”

You rolled your eyes where he couldn’t see it, before turning to face the him with a pout. “You won’t get any photos.”

Now it was Prompto’s turn to pout, which made you blush.

“Anyway… he’s kinda handsome.”

* * *

**DAY 4**

It was the day before Valentine’s Day, and you knew you’d probably be questioned again. Your crush approached you again after having finished a dangerous Couerl hunt deep in the woods, walking close beside you but a ways behind Noct, Ignis and Gladio. The look on Prompto’s face said he was hungry for more details, and you knew it, but waited until he lightly nudged you in the arm with his elbow.

He looked quizzically back and forth between the shortest to tallest of the men. “I still haven’t totally figured out which one it is yet. Come on, one more clue.”

You thought a bit, taking note of the dirt smudged against his freckles and little cuts on his arms from when he practically dove into you to push you out of harm’s way during the battle.

“I think he’s pretty brave.”

* * *

**DAY 5 - Valentine’s Day**

It was a little embarrassing that everyone knew what you were planning to some extent, but at least no one would interrupt or pester you about it. In fact, you didn’t question it for too long when you woke up a couple hours later than six at the Leville, finding a note in your shoe.

_“The day is yours, (Name). We’ll be out and about, should you need us.”_ Said one set of handwriting in script.

_“Good luck.”_ Read the next.

And the last said, _“Go get ‘em.”_

_“- Sincerely, Your Three Favorite Cupids.”_

You knew who the last two pieces of blocky text were written by.

Groaning with further despair for the situation, you couldn’t believe what you’d brought on yourself. But still, this was your chance… You’d basically already told Prompto what you thought of him, you just needed to let him know that those things you said were, in fact, about him. Not Noctis, not Ignis, not Gladio. Nor some random man he’d never met before.

Taking a deep breath, you recounted your plan and picked up the beige sack containing the Valentine, slipping on your shoes. The hotel suite was split apart into two rooms, so you knocked on the door to the boys’ side and waited a while. Surely enough, Prompto was still asleep after the other guys left quietly and was just now waking up to ponder what was going on, as you had.

After a few moments, the door slowly cracked open to reveal said person, who peaked around the doorway to confirm that the guys weren’t over here either.

“Um… where is everyone?” Prompto asked groggily, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

Feigning innocence, you shrugged. “Oh, they’re not here? Maybe they’re checking out the city.” You smiled as he bought the lie, anxiously twiddling your fingers together behind your back. “Either way, it’s a free day, right? Maybe you can take some pictures? I’ll... help you find a good spot.” You struggled to get that last part out.

Prompto’s face lit up at the idea. “Yeah, sure!”

* * *

You’d volunteered to help him scope out a good photo spot, but he honestly didn’t need you for that. It turned out that you were the one being dragged around Lestallum for an hour, unable to think about anything else but the treat in your bag. It was, _“Look at this! Look at that!” _Your mood got lower and lower, as every time you tried to find a good opportunity to suggest a break, you were quickly cut off and ended up chasing the energetic man through a sea of people.

Finally, you found yourself drained and rested on a bench towards the outskirts of the city. You pushed your knees together tightly, staring at your feet as you clutched your bag. There weren’t many people around here, and you thanked your lucky stars that he’d forgotten about the chocolate until then.

_“It’s now or never.”_ You thought to yourself.

“That’s better.” Prompto wiped the lens of his camera with his shirt, then held it up to the light to inspect it. He was ready to bolt again, shielding his eyes from the sun as he squinted towards The Disc of Cauthess in the distance. “Oh, let’s get a picture of–!”

You grabbed the back of his jacket, warranting his attention right away. Your heart was pounding as you stood up, still holding onto the leather as you shakily reached into your bag.

“(Name)? What’re you–”

Letting go, Prompto's mouth dropped slowly as you extended the little red box in front of your crush. He froze.

“I…” You attempted to squeak out the words, feeling smaller and smaller by the second. But finally, you worked up the courage to blurt it out. “I-I’ve been waiting to give these to you!”

Prompto looked at you in disbelief. With your heart rate resonating through your ears, you wondered if he could actually hear it.

“But I…!” He stopped himself, frantically looking around to see if you were joking. “Wha-what? But you described them as–”

“I was talking about you.”

“You… you were?!” He spun all around while you nodded, looking all over for where the guys might be hiding and laughing, maybe getting the whole thing on camera. But nobody else was there.

“But that’s not… I’m not–” Utterly shocked, Prompto hesitated before taking the box gently in both hands. You could see his nose twitch as he stared down at the Valentine, and you could’ve sworn you saw tears forming in his eyes. It was confirmed when he let out a sniffle.

Before you had a chance to ask if he was alright, he pulled you into a great big hug, resting his head on your shoulder.

“This is… The Best. Day. Ever. I can’t believe _I’m_ your Valentine!” Prompto laughed triumphantly into your ear, bouncing as he hugged you and nearly knocked you off your feet. You couldn’t contain your joy as you held on tight, feeling so much relief washing over you. “Really, I-I’ve liked you ever since you first came with us. I was actually kind of jealous when I thought you were going to give these to Noct!”

“No way!” You protested. “They were always for you, Prompto.”

He pulled away from you when you had your balance, holding your side with one arm while still safeguarding the chocolates in his hand. You could see that his face was flushed as he looked down at you closely, just in time to catch the dam breaking. “You’ll be my Valentine too, right?”

"Of course!" You nodded, and were immediately swept off your feet into another hug as you both giggled with joy.

He would proceed to tell everyone the whole story as if it were new, and they never heard the end of how “handsome” he was. But that was fine by you.


End file.
